User blog:Legionaire22/Culexus vs Black Pariah: Who. Is. Deadliest?!
No Debating on orders of Sniper. In case of Flame War, Contact Admin with Deletehammer. Alright, so this is something i have started now, hate me all you will. Heres how its gonna go down You will help me find facts for each of these twos powers, and i dont want you to tell me stuff like Oh yeah the Culexus are naturaly strong unless you have proof. We want facts here, peeps! Then, when all the facts are added up, i will ask you to vote for which one you think will win. The one with the most votes win. Also: If anyone is a good animator and have alot of free time, they could help out by making fight animations (yesyes, i am a douché for asking) Equipment Culexus: Long Range: Las Gun: A Standard issue Las Gun. As a Culexus Assassin are given only 1 special equipment they cannot recive anything less than their foes. Mid Range: Stub Pistol: A Standard Issue Stub Pistol, same as many Imperial forces own. Short Range: Animus Speculum: The Only Special equipment of the Culexus, the Animus Speculum is a Skull-designed helmet that dampens the Assassins Negativ Psychic powers. During battle, the eye opens and unleashes the full effect of the Pariah Gene. Normal beings are at best disoriented, while some might convulse in throws of uncomfort from the very nature of the Assassin. It is completley deadly for Psykers. Special Weapon: Lifetime of Martial Arts Training: As a Culexus, the Assassin has been trained to go up close and personal to the target. This means that the assassin, who have probobly been one since childhood, has at least 30 years of Martial Arts training. Black Pariah: Long Range: Autogun: A Standard issue Autogun, as can be obtained by many Imperial Citizens Mid Range: Stub Pistol: A Standard Issue Stub Pistol. Short Range: Knife: A close range, non-powered sharp weapon. Special Weapon: Daemon Skin: A minor Warp Predator bonded to the Black Pariahs skin, it allows the Pariah to assume the shape of any being it has DNA knowledge about. It can also extend tendrils to act as short arms and deflect non-powered/non-rotational close combat weaponry. The Battle Begins The Black Pariah stands over the body of a slain foe, his Daemonskin feasting on the remains. From the shadows, a beam of light strike the Pariahs shoulder, the Daemonskin screeching and moving wildly to cover up the hole in its defences. The Pariah turns and brings his Autogun to bear where the shot had come from, only to see the bullets become embeded in the wall. The Culexus Assassin emerges from the dark and fires of another shot, but the disruptive nature of the Black Pariah means she misses the target, the beam only leaving a sizzling burn where it had glanced the shoulder of the foe. The Pariah fires his autogun, missing as the Assassin moves out of the way. The gun clicks empty and the Pariah discards it and sets of after the Assassin. The Assassin turns around to fire another shot, but the Pariah pulls out his Stub pistol and with a one-inamillion shot he hits the gun and the Lasgun scutters away from the Assassin. The Assassin respondes in kind and pulls out her own Stub pistol. A stray bullet hits the Assassin in the hip, causing a flinch. The Black Pariah leaps, using the power of the Daemon Skin to hurtle him towards his foe. The closer he gets, the harder the Assassin has to focus. She starts to charge the Animus Speculum, but the Pariah reaches her before and with strength granted from the Daemonskin he stabs at her with his knife. She dodges and kicks the Pariah in the face. The Daemonskin reflects the damage harmlessly, but as soon as she comes around from the roundhouse kick, the Assassin fires her Speculum. The Daemonskin screams in utter agony as it is slowly ripped from the body of its host, but it is not quite enough. The skin holds on and the Assassins attack has failed. She starts to move backwards, hoping to get enough distance to focus another charge...or atleast reload the Stub pistol. The Black Pariah moves forward, pursuing her with his knife, having recklessly discarded the pistol for a more personal kill. The Assassin withdraws out of the room into the corridor, the open windows letting her focus mildly. She hopes it will be enough to gather energy for the Speculum for another blast. She makes a sharp turn and dissappears from view. Following her, the Pariah turns to find the long corridor empty. He stalks forward, knife at the ready, when the Culexus all of the sudden leaps from hiding and kicks the foe in the face again. While the Daemonskin manages to deflect most of the energy from the blow, even though it is weak, the attack stuns the Pariah. She fires her reloaded Stub Pistol at point blank range, but nontheless it is of no use. The Pariah shoots forward with the knife, scoring a small tear and a few drops of blood. The Pariah withdraws and readies to consume the crimson fluid, which would ultimatley grant him victory. Suddenly, he hears a scream and he looks up just in time to see the Black Null energy of the Speculum hit him in the chest. The blow is not too strong, but stong enough to rip the knife out of his hands and the Daemonskin of his skin. Lying on the floor, he starts to crawl towards the knife, but is ripped up to his feet before he can reach it. Looking into the skull shaped helmet, he sees through the lences that blood is starting to pool inside the helmet from the exposure to the Pariah. She draws him closer, the man whimpering, and his heart almost stops when he hears the last words he will hear another person say. Kiss Me The sound of the scream as the Pariah is ripped apart by the powers of the Culexus echoes throughout the building. Category:Blog posts